Iron Man: Across the 3rd Dimension
'Iron Man: Across the 3rd Dimension '''is a Canadian-French-American-Japanese animated sci-fi action superhero comedy movie that will premier in theaters on March 9, 2019. It is directed by Ross Hankerfield (fictional person), and produced by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, and Marvel Studios. While being similar to an earlier film, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, it's production started in 2009, as a movie based off of ''Iron Man: Armored Adventures. Characters * Michael Gonzales (Iron Man Iron Lad) - Steve Wosniac * Tony Stark (Iron Man) - Robert Downey Jr. * Virginia Potts Jr. (Iron Maiden) - Tara Strong * Satoshi Muraheshi (Shogun) - Eric Bana * Nico Stark - Tom Kenny * Codename:F.E. - Jhonen Vasquez * Delta - Rosearik Rikki Simons * War Machine - Terrance Howard * P.M. Justin Trudeau III - himself * Salty Barbecue - Jim Cramer * Cybergangster - Snoop Dog * Sora Watson - Gwyneth Paltrow Plot The story is set in Ontario, Canada in 2038. A cybergangster is seen spraying the walls of the local gas station, shooting random pedestrians, stealing cars and blowing things up. The Prime Minister, Justin Trudeau III, calls on Michael Gonzales, Earth-14572's Iron Man, to save the day. However, Michael is caught up in his date with his girlfriend, Sora Watson, and ends up missing the battle. When he finally catches the alert, the cops have finally caught the criminal. The next day, Prime Minister Justin Trudeau announces the new project, the War Machine, leaving Michael Gonzales in the dust. He tells his grandfather, who tells him that he's not the only Iron Man out there. That night, as Michael was flying through the air, he notices something. So he goes and checks, and - just as his grandfather told him - it's another Iron Man. As they fly through the air, the other Iron Man introduces himself as Tony Stark. Michael tells him that he might be replaced by another machine. Tony takes Michael to his lair, and shows him his stuff, and then opens up a portal. It is then that we are introduced to Virginia Potts Jr. (Iron Man meets Pepper Potts), Shogun (a samurai warrior from the year 20B3), Nico Stark and Codename:F.E. (a Korean 11-year-old boy and his giant robot) and Delta (a rogue robot butler). Michael is given the name "Iron Lad" (with some negotiation), and the Amazing World-Switching Masterforce (AWSM for short) is born. The War Machine turns rogue and attacks the city, and Justin Trudeau has no choice: he has to call the Iron Lad. But Michael isn't alone... International versions Names * In India, the movie will be called "Iron Man: Dimension Z". * In Canada and France, the movie will be called "Iron Man: The Animated Movie". * In Japan, the movie will be called "Dimension no Sekai: Iron Man". Character changes * In North and South Korea, Nico's nationality will change. He will be a Canadian. ** Also, Shogun will not eat sushi, instead he will eat french fries. * In Australia, Justin Trudeau will speak more of an Australian accent. * In Russia and the Philippines, Nico's name is changed to Kievel. Editing * In China, the scene where Nico changes Virginia's grades is cut out. * In Italy, the Playboys on Michael's bed are replaced by Iron Fist comics. * In the UK and Ireland, the blood on Shogun's sword in his first appearance in the movie is edited. * In Germany, all Nazi jokes are replaced by 9/11 jokes. * In Thailand, the romance scene is cut out. Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Superhero films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Marvel Studios Category:Iron Man Category:3D Movies Category:Canada